Similarities
by Eppinette
Summary: After consulting Mea, Momo has a few things she'd like to test. Y'know, just to see if they're true. (Momo/Mikan one-shot. Yuri etc)


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to to-love-ru

* * *

The sliding door from the house opened and Momo quelled her surprise as Mea walked out. Turning around Momo stopped her gardening and greeted in a slightly cold tone. "Hello Mea, what do you want?"

"Advice." The red haired girl replied innocently.

"On?" Momo replied with a raised eyebrow, still suspicious of the others intentions.

"Making people smile." Mea replied almost playfully.

"Wait what?!" Momo replied shocked. _Why in the world would Mea Kurosaki want to know how to make people smile?!_

"I want to make Golden Darkness smile." She clarified at Momo's tone.

"Why?!" _I'm not even sure she can smile!_ Momo exclaimed.

""Well you make Rito and Mikan smile so I thought you could" Mea started but Momo interrupted her.

"No I mean why do you want to make her smile?" _I make Mikan smile? Wait why do I care about Mikan its Yuuki Rito I'm after not Yuuki Mikan although_ …

"So I'm not jealous of Mikan anymore" Mea deadpanned, interrupting Momo's thoughts.

"You're jealous of Mikan?" Momo asked incredulously.

"Yes Golden Darkness trusts her and Mikan can make her smile so easily it's not fair!" Mea said with a pout.

Still wondering if the red haired girl was entirely serious Momo started. "Well if you truly want to be her friend then you should start with calling her Yami….

~~~O~~~

"I really make Mikan smile?" Momo asked as Mea was leaving.

"Yeah but the funny thing is she only shows it when you're not looking". Mea told her as she went back inside.

"Hmm that is funny" Momo said to herself as a predatory grin spread on her face. _Hmm perhaps I can work this into the haram plan… just in case Rito doesn't want her that is… not because I could possibly be attracted to Rito's sister… although they are related and I can see the resemblance…_

~~~O~~~

Before dinner Mea went up to see Yami which lasted….. until dinner was ready. _Always a good sign_ Momo thought to herself. As they were eating Momo kept trying to gauge Mikans' reactions to certain 'ways' she was eating her food. So far nothing, but then again she hadn't glanced down this side of the table yet.

 _Maybe Mea was wrong…_ Momo thought with more disappointment than she would have predicted. _AH there!_ Momo suddenly smirked as she earned an averted gaze and a small blush. Momo then did the same thing to Rito but noticed that even though she got the same reaction it wasn't the same feeling she got in return. _Hmm she was right! They act exactly the same, oh I wonder what else would be the identical._ Momo thought as she went over all the things she teased Rito with.

~~~O~~~

The next morning Rito woke up and took a cautious glance around his room as he registered that there was no naked Momo in his bed. After making sure he breathed a sigh of relief as she wasn't in his room. _As much of a relief that is, I wonder where she is._

Mikan slowly awoke and tried to roll over but found another body in her bed. Eyes snapping open she found a sultry eyed Momo staring back. Glancing down Mikan found that the pink-haired princess was also lacking of all but a thin white button shirt.

"Eeh I-I" Mikan practically squeaked as her face reddened at the sight before her.

"Say Mikan you were much more vocal during your dream last night." Momo teased pulling the other closer without giving Mikan a proper time to respond. She was surprised to find that the dark haired girl ,instead stammering and jumping out of the bed like her older brother, quickly went silent.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Mikan said quietly, looking away, flushed, while recalling her dream.

 _Eh she really?, I was just bluffing to see her reaction._ Momo thought as she continued to observe Mikan, who was now basically in her arms.

Looking up Mikan continued, "but now that you know… I might … as …. well…" she said softly trailing off as she leaned towards Momo.

 _Wait is she really going to._ Momo thought as she watched Mikan slowly closing her eyes and lean in. The moment was ruined however as Rito opened the door, causing Mikan to scramble to get up and fall off the bed in the process.

"Hey Mikan have you seen." He started but stopped at the sight of Momo lacking in clothes and a blushing Mikan who had obviously and in a hurry, gotten tangled in her blankets and fallen to the floor.

"N-Never mind I-Sorry for intruding!" Rito said, promptly leaving.

"W-wait, it's not what it looks like." Mikan tried to explain rushing after Rito.

 _Hehe- that was fun! Although, why did I let Mikan almost kiss me? I didn't actually want her to right? I just wanted to…. What was it I wanted again?_

* * *

Author's Note: So just a story I dug out of a folder I forgot about on an external harddrive. I think it can qualify as an alright one shot so enjoy the writing of me from around 4 years ago! or don't it's your opinion and I respect that.


End file.
